Lockdown: Welcome to Vantron's Insane Asylum
by Lily Lee
Summary: Three sister's guilty of horrible crimes are placed in Vantron's Insane Asylum for the Criminally insane. When they get there, they are surprised to see the other inhabitants. this is a place of dark secrets. Rated M for later chapters. Lemons,Limes, gore
1. Chapter 1

**Alright my name is Lily and I'm finally getting a new story up! So these first coulple chapters or so is more or less introducing these sisters since they are the main characters. Feel free to ask questions about stuff as well. Enjoy!**

**Lockdown**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**By: Lily Lee**

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters. The idea and oc's are mine though.**

**Intro**

To say this place was torture would be an understatement. This is place is somewhere that no one wants to be. It's a place that only till now did we realize its true purpose. To hide and keep captive those that aren't supposed to exist. People like us. People with girls…with powers.

Welcome to Vantron's Insane Asylum for the criminally insane. A place where they keep those that are a danger to society in revealing their power. A place where this is no way out.

**Chapter 1**

"Hold her Down!"

"I'm trying! She's really kicking!"

"I got one leg!"

"Fuck!" one of the men shouted out as they took a boot to the nose, blood splattering against the wall.

"Bitch quit moving!"

"Can we get some more help here!"

Footsteps echoed around them through the screams. It took five men to finally hold her down.

Luna glared up at the men, her eyes a piercing blue. Her face was pressed into the floor as they tied her wrists and legs. She never used to be like this. Luna was a semi normal nineteen year old. Pretty blue eyes, short dark dirty blonde hair. Tall, busty, and full of curves. A normal pretty girl. Except for the fact that since she was fifteen years old she had been a thief.

"What ward should we put her in?" one of the male orderlies asked.

The warden sat at his desk shadowed by the room but staring at Luna, "Stick her in the first ward. Last Cell."

The orderly nodded as the two others carried her to the elevator.

She stared at the two, glaring at them with cold eyes, "I could kill you with just a blink of an eye."

The man looked at her, "So could the others, with powers like you. Not anymore though since they were given treatment. And you too. That injection you got before. It's just the start of your rehabilitation."

She kept her eyes on him as they reached the second floor and entered the first ward of the asylum. She could feel the stares of the others in their rooms as they walked down the straight hall to the cell at the end.

She watched as they opened the door, unlocking at least a dozen high tech systems.

"Enjoy your stay in your new home now sweetie."

They untied her wrists and threw her into the room, locking the door.

"Who is she?"

The orderly looked over at the room to the left seeing the eyes glowing, "One of the three dangerous sisters," he said and walked out.

Luna sat in the cell looking around. _A toilet, a bed, and a dresser. Talk about the fucking basics. _

She untied her legs and stretched them out leaning back slightly.

Yes she was different. She never thought it would end her up in the loony bin though. Luna was the youngest of three gifted sisters. Born with powerful gifts created by god, and given by the angel's when newborns. Her powers didn't fully trigger though until she was twelve just like her sisters. She had the ability to control water and air, the ability to heal and control magic. Not to mention become the creature inside of her. She was "Tears Of The Phoenix." When at her most powerful she could transform into a large white and blue phoenix. Her sisters were similar. Aurora powers of earth, lightning, healing, magic, and she was "Judgment Of The Tiger." Lily was by far the most dangerous though. Able to control all elements, heal and magic. She was "Wrath Of the Wolf." Each of their powers triggered at the age of twelve during puberty.

Luna remembered Lily explaining their gifts. Lily had the power of sight, able to see into it. Supposedly God gather the three most powerful creatures. The Phoenix, The Tiger, and The Wolf, and gathered their souls into three separate bottles. Afterwards combining them with magic, and the magic of the elements destined to fit them. These gifts were destined to go to these sisters since the beginning of time, so when they were born, angels descended and blessed them with their gifts.

Luna felt it was more trouble than good at times though.

She stood up and looked at the cold metal door with the window on it. The window looked out into the long hall. She walked over to it pressing her hands against the cool glass, chilling her sticky palms. There were other rooms. Fourteen of them. Seven on each side. Her eyes looked them over. Luna sighed as she looked at her arm seeing the three points where they must have stuck needles in her.

_What did they mean the others used to have powers? _

She thought as she ran her fingers over the marks. She flinched at the pain seeing the bruise._ Wait a bruise? I…I don't get bruises. Not since I was twelve. Not cuts, no wounds…nothing. He wasn't lying…my powers…_

She slammed her hands against the glass pounding at it, "Hey! Let me out! What is this place? What the hell have you done to me! Hey!" she kept screaming, pounding at the glass that would never break.

The Warden sat in his chair in his office, looking at the orderlies, "Have you found the other sisters?"

"We're still looking."

"Good. These three are a danger. The sooner we get them in here the medicate them, suppressing their powers or, jutsu's as the others called them, the better. No one can know that people like them exist."

The orderly nodded at the Warden, "It seems that these girls already have psychological problems though. Is it really necessary to do the second part to them?"

The warden clasped his hands, his cold eyes glaring at him, "The others from their world have had their powers suppressed. The other medication we gave them brought out any psychological disorders that could be there or already are, out more prominently. All phobias, mental illness. These girls though…no. These girls are already as disturbed as them if not worse. We don't want them going on a complete rage now do we? Just…capture the others sisters. No more will die from their powers."

The orderlies nodded and left the room without another word.

Luna had been screaming at the door for hours, bashing her fists bloody. She sat on the bed now, her eyes almost glowing as she looked at the door.

"Why can't I use them?" she looked at her bleeding hands, as she softly let air move around it, but it died quickly. Her eyes bolted to the door seeing a woman walk in with a tray of food and a change of clothes.

"Luna, here is some food and clothes. Please get changed."

Luna watched her closely, "No. I'll starve before I touch that shit."

The woman sighed, "Suit yourself," she left the room silently, locking the doors behind her.

Luna watched her leave and stayed sitting on the bed. She slowly laid down, her eyes staring at the wall as tears flowed from them. She supposed she did deserve to be here. She knew she had problems. Depression, her fear of doctors, she was beyond paranoid with things, and for all she knew there was probably something else wrong with her.

She started to sob, her fists gripping the blankets, as scaled skin started to climb up her hands, her nails being replaced with hooked talons, "M-maybe…I should be here…"

She closed her eyes, remember back to just a few days ago.

..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

"Jamie wait!" Luna yelled, smiling at the boy that was hiding her pants from her. He was a good looking guy, just two years older than her at twenty one. His hair was a white blonde with golden colored eyes, that always reminded her of honey. He was funny and sweet. Charming when he wanted to be. She had met him when she was fourteen. He was living in the shelter she decided to stay at for a few days, and when she left he went with her.

To survive Luna had to tell him what she was, and oddly he accepted it. He didn't go running in fear like the others. Instead he became her best friend, and partner in crime. The two did what they had to do to make ends meet, and that meant becoming thieves. They were never caught, wanted in some areas but never officially caught. For years it was like that. Running from job to job, hiding and doing what they wanted. Good friends. It was when Luna was eighteen though that Jamie confessed his true feelings to her. How he had been in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Luna was ecstatic. Her heart had never felt like that before, and she responded telling him she loved him too.

The two through-out their jobs, had always been careful. In and out and one of the reason beings they never really used a weapon. This next job was different though. They were going to rob a bank, and despite the old fashion way of going in guns blazing they were going to do it their way. In and out without a trace. Luna was confident about it and in turn so was Jamie.

"Jamie give me back my pants please," Luna blushed trying to pull her shirt down over her pink and blue underwear.

Jamie smiled at her throwing the pants in the corner of the room. He walked over to her putting his hands on her hips, "Leave them off."

Luna blushed more as she looked into his eyes, "N-now Jamie?"

He nodded as he leaned forward, his lips touching hers in a warm kiss, "Let's just enjoy the night for once," he said as he laid her down on the bed.

The next morning Luna was watching Jamie as he kept the bank teller distracted. She had the money. Over fifty thousand in the bag. She gave him the signal and watched him thank the woman and leave.

Luna was waiting outside for Jamie, "Well hey there stranger."

Jamie smiled at her and kissed her, "You get it?"

"Over fifty grand."

"Shit Luna you took more than we agreed."

Luna shrugged, "Maybe I was feeling a little daring."

Jamie hugged her and laughed, "I can't believe we did it."

"I can. You have your Id right?" she looked at him closely.

"Ah…yeah I think so. Let me…" he cut himself off feeling no ID, "Luna…shit…I…I think I forgot it!"

"What? Jamie you're joking right?" Luna was worried. The two were wanted for big deals in some areas and if that teller had his real ID.

"Jamie what do we do?"

He started to laugh a little as he showed her the ID, "Just kidding babe. And do you really think I would use my real ID?"

Luna let out a sigh of relief, and smacked his arm, "Idiot."

Luna and Jamie sat in an alley smiling as they went through and counted the money.

"Luna I can't believe you grabbed his much," Jamie said as he looked up at her with bright eyes.

Luna gave him a warm smile and crossed her legs, "Well I figured if I'm going to do it, I'm really gonna go for it."

Jamie cupped her face and kissed her as he smiled. His eyes went wide though as he heard the cocking of a gun.

"Hand over the money."

Jamie looked up at the kid. Small, lanky, tan skin, and littered with scars. He had to be no more than sixteen, "You're really gonna do this kid?"

Luna stared at the kid her eyes locked on him.

"Shut the fuck up and give me the cash now!"

"No."

Jamie looked at Luna as she spoke and gripped her and, "Exactly kid. Just go home."

"Bitch I've got a gun, what the fuck you do have? Now give me the damn money!"

Luna shook her head as she clutched the bag of money, "No."

"Bitch!"

The kid lunged at Luna and Jamie jumped between them. Luna could see the struggle of arms and fists moving. Yet it wasn't that, that scared her. It was the sound of the gun shot that made her scream. It was the look on Jamie's face as he fell back, blood splattered over his stomach.

"Jamie!" Luna screamed, tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at the kid who held the bag of money, his hand shaking violently causing the gun to drop. She watched as he tried to run, and her eyes went dark, grabbing onto his arm, her talon like nails suddenly ripping into his arm, as her other hand moved around his neck. She gave a swift pull and felt the bones in his neck snap, a burst of blood blowing from his mouth. She dropped the kids body.

Jamie laid on the ground as his hand covered his wound, blood dripping from his mouth, "L-Luna…"

She ran over to him, tears falling as she picked him up in her arms and started to sprint for the hospital that was a few blocks away, "J-just hold on Jamie!"

It was a rush of people grabbing Jamie from her as she burst into the emergency room doors, screaming about a gun shot wound. She followed the doctors into the surgery room, pushing away the nurses that tried to stop her.

Her head was spinning as she looked at Jamie.

"I love you…Luna…," he said as they started to put needles into him, ripping open his shirt to get to the entrance point.

Luna couldn't stop crying as she gripped his hand, "I love you too! You'll be ok Jamie."

"Miss! What's his name! What's your name, we need information!" the nurse was shouting at her.

Luna wiped at her eyes as she shoved her hand into Jamie's back pocket, grabbing his real ID, and then grabbing hers from her pocket, throwing it at the woman, "His name is Jamie! He's twenty one years old! My name is Luna, I'm nineteen! P-Please save him!"

One of the doctors moved Luna out of the way as the nurse ran out.

The voices started to blur as they rushed around Jamie. Beeping and talking, rushed voices.

"He's crashing!"

"Get the cart!"

Luna's eyes went wide, "Save him! Save him please!" tears poured from her eyes, staining her cheeks.

There was so much chaos, as they tried to revive him. That was until the nurse returned and whispered something to a doctor.

The doctor nodded and looked at Luna and then at Jamie, "Ok, that's enough. We have a DNR request."

Luna looked at them, as they stopped, and Jamie continued to flatline, "A what? What are you doing!" she pushed them out of the way and started to do CPR on him, "Wake up Jamie!" tears continued to fall, "you promised me! You promised!"

"Miss…you need to step away. The police are on their way."

_Shit_. She thought. She forgot about their record and the fact that she gave this woman their real ID's they had all the information on them.

"Miss please step back."

Luna growled and the doors suddenly slammed shut, "Save him! I don't care what the fucking police say! Save him!" she sobbed her eyes angry.

The doctors all stepped away, one of them trying to get the door open.

"We can't do that! He has a Do NO RESSITATE order! So do you!"

Luna looked at Jamie. His face was still, eyes calm. His cheeks wet from his tears. She put her hand on his heart. No pulse. The boy she loved. Her best friend. Was dead. And they wouldn't help him.

Her eyes looked up at the doctors and nurse, the color a light glowing white blue with long black slits, "You let him die…you wouldn't save him…he's dead…"

The nursed started to shake as she saw the change in her.

"The doors wont open!" one of the doctors yelled.

All the doors in the sixteen story hospital started to slam shut and lock, the windows following.

Luna's eyes glowed as the power flickered. One of the doctors grabbed the emergency phone, picking it up, "Ah..shit shit its dead! The phones are down!"

"you killed him…" Luna whispered her voice cold.

She growled deeply as the sprinkler systems started to go off, water pouring into the room and hitting the floor, "So now you'll all die too."

She lifted her hand slowly as the doctors and nurse stared at her panicking. Her fingers suddenly clenched tightening her fist.

The nurses eyes went wide and jaw slack as she started to cough, water flowing from her mouth, "c-cho-choke-choking!" she gurgled out the doctors the same. Not just in this room though. The whole hospital. Doctors, staff, mateinance, patients. Water poured from their mouths, their hands gripping their throats.

Luna looked at the nurse, watching as her face went blue, as she and the others were drowning. She opened her hand quickly and grinned as an rush of water filled everyone's lungs.

It was silent for a brief moment. The only sound the sound of the water from the sprinklers. Then it was the thud of over three thousand bodies hitting the floors.

Luna watched as they lay there dead. Her eyes glanced over at Jamie. She slowly walked over to him her clothes and hair drenched as she picked him up.

She walked out the doors of the surgery room stepping over bodies in the halls, as she made her way over to the nurses station. The head nurse there had her face planted on the keyboard, eyes blood shot, and hand on the phone. She pushed her hand off the phone and grabbed it dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

Luna's voice was cold as she spoke, "Hi, I'm at 1911 North Wallace street at the Vollen Memorial Hospital…everyone is dead."

"E-Excuse me can you say that again miss?"

"They're all dead. Everyone, on every floor. I killed them all," she hung up the phone and walked to the elevator with Jamie's body still in her arms, tears falling down her cheeks. She pressed the down button and got in going to the first floor.

She walked out of the entrance doors onto the front steps of the hospital, sitting down and holding Jamie close to her as she cried, "I'm sorry Jamie. I'm so sorry…"

Sirens filled the air as over twenty squad cars, S.W.A.T, fire trucks, pulled up to the hospital. Luna heard the sounds of guns loading.

"Miss get on the ground! Drop the boy!"

Luna looked up at the cop her eyes glowing, "He's dead!" she screamed out to him.

"Get on the ground miss!"

Luna growled as she lifted her hand and watched the cop go flying into the traffic, the oncoming truck smashing his face into the grill of the car.

The sounds of guns went off, smoke glowing the air, and her eyes flashed her hand going out in front of her.

When the air finally stilled and the smoke drifted, Luna was looking out at the police, and the bullets, every single last one hovered in mid air in front of her. She finally blinked and watched the bullets fall to the ground.

The polices were stunned, shuffling around keeping their weapons pointed at Luna.

"Impressive Luna."

Luna's eyes went wide as she felt a needle press into the back of her neck and a voice whisper in her ear.

"I've been looking for you for a long time."

Luna started to shake. She couldn't see this man but his voice hit in deep into her soul making her feel cold.

The world started to spin around her, the lights fading in and out. She looked down at Jamie's lifeless body one last time before she blacked out.

The next thing she knew she was in the back of a heavily armored vehicle, chained down to the floor. The orderlies in the front explaining to her that she killed and entire hospital in her rage. Over 3,849 bodies, pull one cop. Not to mention the shit ton of memories that this "warden" had to wipe because of her little stunt with the bullets.

That's when Luna saw the sign for the insane asylum. She begged to know what happened to Jamie. They only told her that he was returned to his family and given a proper funeral.

..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Luna opened her eyes as she lay in the bed. The room was dark and there was a slight chill in the air. She sat up slowly and looked at the door. Her blood had been washed off it and her hands bandaged. Food was placed on a small end table next to the bed. She glanced at it and grabbed it, tears falling down her face as she started to eat and drink.

**WEll that's it for now. Till the next chapter! We'll welcome Aurora. She's nuts.**

**Aurora: -_- thanks for that.**

**hehe well read and review! Reviews are awesome! and I love comments! not to mention sometimes I'll pick random people to do a fanfiction for anyting they want done. **

**till next time!**

**~Lily Lee**


	2. Character Info

**Some information to know about the inhabitants of this story, and what they suffer from. Feel free to look. **

**Ward 1**

Luna – Age: 19, Short blonde hair, blue eyes. **Depression,** **control water/air/magic/healing/tears of the phoenix/ Kleptomania/ Oppositional Defiant Disorder/Paranoid personality disorder/fear of doctors/**

Naruto – Age: 19, blonde hair, blue eyes, scars on cheeks.** Hears voices/ Borderline Personality Disorder/****Amnesiphobia- Fear of amnesia./** **Soteriophobia - Fear of dependence on others.**

Lee – Age: 20, bowl cut black hair, black eyes, large eyebrows, tall. **ADD/ADHD/****Enosiophobia or Enissophobia- Fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism.**

Shino – Age: 19, brownish black spiky hair, black eyes. **Obsession with Bugs/speaking to insects. OCD**

Gaara – Age: 19, red hair, sea foam green eyes, tattoo/scar on head. **Nightmare Disorder/Sleep Disorder/Social anxiety/selective mutism./** **Aphenphosmphobia- Fear of being touched.**

Shikamaru – Age: 19, Black semi long hair, black eyes. **OCD/Drug Abuse/Extreme laziness.**

Choji – Age: 19, long light brown hair, black **Binge Eating Disorder/**

Gai – Age: 28, Black blow cut hair, black eyes, bushy brows. **ADD/ADHD/****Enosiophobia or Enissophobia- Fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism.**

Tobi – Age: unknown, Black hair (spiky), Shar eyes. **Split Personality/** **Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotton or ignored or forgetting.**

Kisame – Age: 25, spiky blue hair, black eyes, milky skin visible veins. **Body Dysmorphic Disorder/** **Eisoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror.**

Yamato – Age: 27, Brown hair, black eyes. **OCD/Doesn't like to talk.**

Haku – Age: 19, long black hair, brown eyes. **Iatrophobia- Fear of going to the doctor or of doctors. /Anxiety disorder**

Temari – Age: 20, long blonde hair, blue eyes. **Anger problems/ Fear of Sand.**

Tenten – Age: 20, Short brown hair, brown eyes. **Fear of explosions / OCD with weapons/ADHD/** **Spectrophobia- Fear of specters or ghosts.**

Kakazu – Age: unknown, long black hair, greenish eyes. **OCD money/ ****Peniaphobia- Fear of poverty.**

**Ward 2**

Aurora – Age: 23, Medium length red hair w/black underneath, green eyes.** Controls earth/lightning/healing/magic/judgment of the tiger/anger/bipolar/fits of rage.**

Kiba – Age: 19, Brown hair, black eyes. **Obsession with animals/ believe dogs can talk to him.**

Kankuro – Age: 21, Brown hair, black eyes. **Separation anxiety disorder/** **Parasitophobia- Fear of parasites./anxiety disorder/ bipolar**

Sasori – Age: 23, red hair, reddish eyes.** Bipolar/ fear of death**

Zetsu – Age: unknown, Green hair, yellowish eyes.** Split personality disorder/**

Jugo – Age: 19, red hair (semi long), orange eyes. **Anger issues/social anxiety disorder/fits of extreme rage.**

Suigetsu – Age: 19, purple hair, blue eyes. **OCD/ fear of dryness/ **

Genma – Age: 25, light brown hair, black eyes. **OCD/fear of failure and destruction**

Raido – Age: 25, Brown hair, Black eyes.** OCD/fear of failure and destruction**

Kabuto – Age: 22, silverfish purple hair, black eyes. **Fear of doctors/ God complex/**

Asuma – Age: 28, Black hair, brown eyes. **Extreme fear of death/oral fixation/smoking**

Zabuza – Age: 25, Black hair, black eyes. **Separation anxiety/**

Kimimaro – Age: 23, White hair, blue eyes. **Fixation with human body/cutting open observing body**

Konan – Age: 24, purplish blue hair, orange eyes. **OCD/ obsessive with paper.**

Sakura – Age: 19, pink hair, green eyes. **Split personality/anger issues.**

**Ward 3**

Lily – Age: 24, tall, mid length red hair, with black underneath and two white stripes underneath. Hazel eyes. Tattoo on shoulder.** Control all elements/heal/magic/wrath of the wolf/multiple personality disorder/Schizophrenia/ Intermittent explosive disorder/ Oneirophrenia/insomnia/**

Name: Emmy: Age: 7: short curly blonde hair/light caramel brown eyes. Happy and child like.

Name:Liam:Age:24:Shaggy black hair/ice blue eyes/bisexual/sexual,flirty,angry,violent,tease.

Name:Violet:Age:24: long straight black hair/violet colored eyes. Sneaky,manipulative,flirty,smooth,tricky,dangerous.

Name:Rena:Age:21: short messy brown hair, dark green eyes. Cold and cut off, sneaky, observant, cruel.

Sasuke – Age: 19, Black hair, black eyes/Sharingan.** Depression/Narcissistic personality disorder Schizophrenia**

Neji – Age: 20, Dark Brown hair long, pale eyes. **Narcissistic personality disorder/**

Sai – Age: 20, Black hair, black eyes. **Histrionic Personality disorder/sexual perversions/fear of not having an erection or being able to 'perform'**

Orochimaru – Age: 52, black hair, green eyes. **Perfectionism/Sadist(cause others pain)**

Kakashi – Age: 28. Silverish hair, black eyes/Sharingan in left eye. **OCD/perfectionism/sexual deviant.**

Itachi – Age: 24, black hair, black eyes/Sharingan. **Narcissistic personality disorder/ Schizophrenia**

Hidan – Age: unknown, Whiteish hair, violet eyes. **Autophagia**

Deidara – Age: 24, Blonde hair, blue eyes. **Pica**

Pein – Age: unknown, Red hair, purple eyes. **God complex/likes to cause pain.**

Iruka – Age: 27, Dark Brown, black eyes. **OCD/Bibliomania**

Kotetsu – Age: 26 Black hair, black eyes. **OCD/fear of failure and destruction**

Izumo – Age: 26, Brown hair, black eyes.** OCD/fear of failure and destruction**

Ino – Age: 19, blonde hair, blue eyes. **Exhibitionism/eat disorders**

Hinata – Age: 19, Black hair, pale eyes. **Stuttering/social anxiety/OCD/Munchausen Syndrome.**


End file.
